


First Love Won't Be The Last

by rin375



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin375/pseuds/rin375
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Yukina and Kisa were going on their date, Kisa saw someone that he never expected to see again. A short story of Kisa's past and present love life. The collision of the past and the present. The first chapter is in Yukina's point of view and the second in Kisa's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yukina

It was a hot afternoon and Yukina was running as fast as he can to the park.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina shouted, trying to get Kisa's attention away from his phone.

"Kisa-saaaaaaan!"

Finally Kisa-san heard him and kept his phone.

"Stop shouting. You're so embarrassing." Kisa scoled.

"I can't help it. I was just really happy to see you." Yukina smiled.

'Is he trying to give me a heart attack with that smile?!' Kisa blushed as he thought.

"Kisa-san? Why is your face red?" Yukina asked, examining Kisa.

"It's nothing you idiot! It's really hot and you made me wait for half an hour!" Kisa excused.

"Sorry, our professor wanted us to stay and help clean up the classroom. Took us a long time, because everyone started slacking off halfway." Yukina explained.

Yukina started telling Kisa what happened when something caught Kisa's eye.

He looked in the direction of a couple walking by and stared at them.

Yukina looked at the same direction wondering what Kisa was looking at.

Suddenly there were tears in Kisa's eyes.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, this is nothing," Kisa said, wiping off the tears, "The sun is too bright."

"Do you know that guy?" he questioned.

"Yah." Kisa admitted, "He was my first boyfriend."

Hearing this made Yukina worry, so he tried to change the topic.

"So Kisa-san! What movie do you want to watch?"

"Oh, there's that new movie I really wanted to watch. Everyone said it was good." Kisa answered.

"Let's go eat first before we head to the movies." Yukina suggested.

"Sure."

Yukina held Kisa's hand and they walked away to look for a restaurant.

Days have passed after that event and Kisa became busy because one of the mangas he's working on is going to be made into an anime.

*Busy tone* (Cell phone)

"This is the 8th time this week. What is Kisa-san doing?" Yukina asked himself.

Since no one was answering, he sent a text instead:

Kisa-san, call me when you're free. Yukina.

Yukina waited for a minute and got a reply from Kisa.

Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment, but I promise to call you once this is over.

'Is he avoiding me? He's always so busy.' Yukina thought, 'It's been a month now and we haven't had a decent conversation. I mean, I understand that making an anime could make someone busy but couldn't he have time to at least say: "Good Morning" or "Good Night"?'

Yukina kept pacing around the room as he thought to himself.

'Maybe I should go visit him after work.' Yukina decided.

Yukina left work early to catch up to Kisa before he goes home.

When he reached Kisa's workplace, he was just leaving.

"Kisa-san!" he called out.

Kisa faced Yukina and blushed.

"Yukina? What are you doing here?" Kisa asked, surprised.

"I came to see you." Yukina said with a smile.

"I swear one of these days I might die just by looking at that smile." Kisa mumbled.

"What?" Yukina asked, confused.

"Nothing." Kisa confirmed.

"Kisa!" somebody called from behind. "Good work! Keep safe going home!"

"Yah! You too!" he answered back.

Yukina noticed something about the guy and realized that he was the guy they saw in the park.

"Kisa-san? Wasn't he the guy we saw in the park?"

"Oh… Yah…" Kisa blushed.

"You said he was your first boyfriend… Are you cheating on me?!" Yukina accused.

"Wha-? No! What gave you that idea?!" Kisa answered.

"You don't text or call me back anymore and if you do, you would say: 'I'm busy' or 'Maybe later' or 'Sorry. Can't right now.' Were you with him for these past few weeks?" Yukina asked.

"Of course, I was! He'll be the voice actor for the male protagonist!" Kisa said, annoyed.

"I guess you're having too much fun with him to even say hello to me." Yukina said.

"It's not my fault. I was really busy. Ask anyone." Kisa said.

There was silence between them and Kisa broke it with a question.

"Yukina? Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but… it's just that… I can't compete with the "first boyfriend", and that day at the park, you cried when you saw him! What was that about?! Do you still love him?!"

Kisa heaved a sigh, "I'll explain when we get to my house. We can't really discuss it here. I promise I'll explain to you everything." Kisa assured.

The walk home was silent and neither of them looked at each other, but they kept a close distance.

When they reached Kisa-san's house, they sat across each other in the living room.

Kisa sighed and told the story:

"His name is Aki. He's just a boy in our neighborhood that I didn't know, but one day he saved me from a car accident when we were little and since then our parents became close friends and so did we. We went to the same middle school and high school, and we would walk home together. But then one day, when I was waiting for him I found a note in my locker saying that I should meet him under the tree behind our school. When I got there, to my surprise it was Aki. Under that tree, he confessed to me. It was then that I realized that I actually had feelings for him, so I accepted him. We started dating after that. No one knew about it, especially our parents. But after graduation, he told me that his parents wanted him to go to America to study medicine. We knew that long distance relationships won't work out, so I had to end it. I told him that I want him to be happy and to have a family of his own. Nothing will happen between two guys; I can't give him kids. He was sad when I told him, but even I felt bad. After that I distanced myself from him; I had to forget him and he has to forget me. I ignored his calls, texts and emails, and whenever he would come over looking for me, I would sneak out through the backdoor and go to a friend's house. Even when he was already in America, he still sent me pictures and letters saying that he swears he'll come back for me. Then one day, the letters stopped coming. I was both relieved and sad, but it was better this way. I haven't heard from him since. When we saw him with a woman in the park that day, I cried because he found someone and was able to let me go. It was also a coincidence that he was the voice actor in the anime we were working on. I'm surprised he still remembers me. Turns out, he quit medicine and went in to acting. He came back here after college and met Saki-san. They got married last year and are expecting a baby now… I'm really happy for him."

Silence filled the room as Kisa finished his story.

Yukina approached Kisa and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I just thought… I got a little… paranoid. I thought you still love him since he was your first boyfriend." Yukina said.

"Stop saying cute things." Kisa scolded as he cupped Yukina's face with his hands, "I only said he was my first BOYFRIEND, but YOU'RE my first LOVE."

Yukina was surprised. "Don't say things like that or else I'll eat you."

"Then eat me, I'm delicious after all." Kisa teased.

Yukina leaned in to kiss him, pushing him down on the couch.

They're tongues intertwined as they kissed.

Yukina slips his right hand under Kisa's shirt, groping his torso.

"Nn… Ahh…" Kisa moaned, as Yukina starts playing with his nipples.

"It's just your nipples but you're already hard down there." Yukina teased, kissing Kisa's neck as he unbuttoned Kisa's pants.

"It's your fault for being cu- Ha!" Kisa was interrupted when Yukina grabbed his cock.

Kisa continued moaning as his hand went up and down.

Yukina undressed Kisa and Kisa did the same to Yukina.

Kisa spread his legs and Yukina inserted a finger in his anus.

"Hn!" Kisa moaned.

Then two…

"Mm…"

Then three…

"Yuki…na… put it… in… already…" Kisa pleaded.

Yukina couldn't wait either.

Kisa lifted his legs, inviting Yukina.

"You're so sexy, Kisa-san." Yukina complimented as he inserted his cock in Kisa's anus.

"A- Haaaa!"

"Are you ok?" Yukina asks.

"I'm… fine… Don't… stop…" Kisa answered.

Yukina moves in and out of Kisa, and as he moves Kisa moans.

"Uh… uhh… hn…. Mm… haaa..."

"Does it feel good?" Yukina asked.

"Hm… Yeah… Faster Yu…ki…na…. aahhh!"

Yukina obeyed and thrusts much fiercely.

"Ha.. ah! Haaaa…. Aaah! Yuki…na….. I'm…. I'm cumming…."

"Wait not yet!" Yukina held on to Kisa's cock.

"Haaaah! Yukina….. please…."

Yukina moves faster as he reaches climax.

He lets go of Kisa's cock.

"Haaaaaaa… aaahh!" They both released their juices at the same time.

Yukina landed on Kisa and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Kisa-san." Yukina said.

"I love you too." Kisa answered.

They kissed once more and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Kisa

I wonder what should I say when I see him? "Hi"? No… Umm… "Hello"? That's no different!' Kisa thought as he paced around, waiting for Yukina to come.

' _Gosh… I sound like a teenage girl!'_

He brought out his phone and checked the time and saw that Yukina was 10 minutes late.

' _Geez… Where is he? Maybe I was too early…'_

As if on cue, he heard Yukina's voice from the distance, calling his name with so much excitement.

Embarrassed, he hid his phone in his pocket and scolded the noisy Yukina.

"Stop shouting. You're so embarrassing."

"I can't help it. I was just really happy to see you." Yukina smiled.

 _'Is he trying to give me a heart attack with that smile?!'_ Kisa blushed as he thought.

Kisa's eyes danced around Yukina's body and saw a patch of sweat painted on his white shirt revealing a bit of his skin underneath.

This gave Kisa dirty ideas and immediately, his face burned from embarrassment.

"Kisa-san? Why is your face red?" Yukina asked moving closer, examining Kisa.

"It's nothing you idiot! It's really hot and you made me wait for half an hour!" Kisa excused, turning away and trying to hide his face.

"Sorry, our professor wanted us to stay and help clean up the classroom…" Yukina's explanation faded away when something caught Kisa's eye.

He looked intently and recognized the man who was walking with the woman.

' _Aki…?'_ he thought.

Noticing this, Yukina looked at the same direction where Kisa was looking.

Tears suddenly formed in Kisa's eyes, but even if he felt the tears, they were tears of happiness rather than sadness.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina asked.

"Oh, this is nothing," Kisa said, wiping off the tears, "The sun is too bright."

"Do you know that guy?" he questioned.

"Yah," Kisa admitted, looking at the couple again as they crossed the street, "He was my first boyfriend."

Hearing this made Yukina worry, so he tried to change the topic.

"So Kisa-san! What movie do you want to watch?"

As if he snapped out of a trance, Kisa answered: "Oh, there's that new movie I really wanted to watch. Everyone said it was good."

"Let's go eat first before we head to the movies," Yukina suggested.

"Sure."

Yukina held Kisa's hand and they walked away to look for a restaurant.

' _That's right… I'm completely happy…'_ Kisa thought with a smile.

"Good afternoon. I'm Aki Hashimoto the voice actor for the lead male protagonist. Please take care of me," Aki gave his introduction as he bowed in front of everyone in the meeting room.

Kisa blinked twice, checking if he was seeing things, but he was definitely certain that he's seeing his ex-boyfriend.

Both of their eyes met but Aki just gave him a gentle smile.

Kisa blushed and looked away, but he can still feel Aki looking at him.

After the meeting, Kisa collected his things and was ready to leave when Aki approached him.

"Hi Shou…" Aki greeted, the tone of his voice was mixed with happiness, gentleness and nostalgia.

"Aki…" Kisa was surprised that he talked to him, but was relieved that he didn't hate him, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Great," Aki said with a smile, "Hey, do you want got out and eat somewhere? I've been wanting to talk to you but I never got the courage to visit or anything… Who would've thought that we'll be working on a project side by side?"

"Yah. Haha. Coincidence," Kisa laughed, "But, yah, I'm about to leave so I'll take you up on that offer."

They left the room together and as Kisa got all his stuff from his desk, they left the office.

"Hahaha! Are you serious?!" Kisa laughed.

"Yeah! No joke! While we were recording, we suddenly heard this weird farting sound. Then it started to smell in the recording booth! No one admitted to it. Until now we don't know who dropped the bomb. But no doubt, it was recorded!" Aki laughed as he shared his story.

"Hahahaha!" Kisa laughed, taking another sip of his drink.

"Ah… I missed that laugh of yours. It always cheers me up," Aki said, smiling at Kisa.

Kisa suddenly felt an awkward atmosphere and didn't know how to reply, so he suddenly changed the topic.

"I thought you went to America to become a doctor. What happened?" Kisa asked.

Aki's expression suddenly darkened and Kisa was reminded of how easily this guy's mood changes. But realizing that he had put on a bad expression, Aki perked up and showed Kisa a smile.

"Heh. I had some trouble adjusting while I was there. I couldn't forget about you and you wouldn't reply to any of my mails."

Hearing this made Kisa sulk; he dug his own grave.

"And while I was studying," Aki continued, "I didn't like medicine. It was my PARENTS who wanted me to become a doctor, but that's not what I want. So I really had a hard time. And after a while… Seeing that you won't reply to me at all… I gave up…"

Kisa kept quiet and continued to listen, watching Aki as he recalled his time in America.

"Then one day, when I was walking around campus, I saw this flyer for a dubbing audition. Since my English has gotten a bit better and I picked up the American accent while I was there, I thought, _'Why not?'_ So I tried it out, got the part and realized that I like being a voice actor. I told my parents about it and we had a long discussion. Of course they were against it, but later on I was able to convince them. So I dropped out of medical school and looked for an acting school. When I finished, I came back with the intention to study voice acting. I wanted to see you. I wanted to know how you were, what you were doing, are you with someone, are you… happy… I was hoping that you're still in love with me. I was hoping that you haven't found someone else. I was hoping that… we could get back together. But then I met Saki, my wife, while I was working. She was the voice actress for this one anime where I was the lead protagonist, and because we were the main couple in the anime, we talked a lot, hung out a lot and started having feelings for each other. We got married last year and we're now expecting a baby. The times I spent with her were the only times that I could actually forget about you. Now I'm really happy."

Kisa felt a tear roll down his face as Aki finished his story.

"I'm sorry, Shou… I…" Aki started but was cut off by Kisa.

"No! No… It's not that I'm sad. I'm very happy for you. Truly. All these years… I also tried to forget about you. I had to admit that it was hard to distance myself from you or to hide from you or to not reply to your letters even if I wanted to. Believe me, I was also hurting, but I knew that we would never work out. Plus, you always said you wanted children or at least adopt, but I'm not one for kids. I had to be strong and hold back all my feelings for you, so you can find someone else. When you stopped sending letters, I thought that maybe you've forgotten about me, that you've found someone else. I was both relieved and sad. Sad that… we weren't for each other but relieved that… you let me go and that you're out from the rut."

Aki kept listening.

"Seeing you in the park…" Aki's eyes widened but Kisa continued, "Walking with a woman… Seeing that smile on your face… A genuine smile that I haven't seen in a long time… Made me really happy because you're THAT happy... I'm really glad."

Kisa's eyes were wet with tears of happiness and relief.

Aki looked at Kisa with eyes of relief and asked: "So tell me… Is there anyone you're with right now?"

Kisa looked at Aki and felt his face burn. It took him a while to answer but he looked at his hand, remembering the day in the park when Yukina held his and led him to look for a restaurant, remembering the happiness he felt when he was with Yukina, and answered with a smile filled with love: "Yes… and he makes me so happy. He is everything to me… He's my first love."

Aki reached out to hold Kisa's hand, which made Kisa look up at him.

"I'm glad. We're both happy."

Aki picked up his glass and raised it to give Kisa a toast.

Kisa laughed and humored him, so he raised his glass and as their glasses touched and gave a light clinking sound, it was an end to unsaid feelings and a beginning of a renewed friendship.

These past few days have been very busy for Kisa because of the anime production.

During the break, Kisa checked his phone (that was turned on silent) for any messages and as he expected, they were all from Yukina.

' _Sorry Yuki…'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly there was a text. (Yes. It's STILL Yukina.)

Kisa-san, call me when you're free. Yukina.

As much as he wanted to hear Yukina's voice, he was really busy, so he just sent a text instead.

Sorry, I'm really busy at the moment, but I promise to call you once this is over.

He closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket thinking: _'Gosh I miss him.'_

When work was over, Kisa was so tired and wanted to go straight home and just sleep, but suddenly hearing Yukina's voice woke him up.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina called out.

Kisa looked for the source of the voice, faced Yukina and blushed.

"Yukina? What are you doing here?" Kisa asked, surprised to see him.

"I came to see you," Yukina said with a smile.

"I swear one of these days I might die just by looking at that smile," Kisa mumbled.

"What?" Yukina asked, confused.

"Nothing," Kisa confirmed.

Aki went out of the office, saw Kisa with Yukina and called out to him: "Kisa! Good work! Keep safe going home!"

"Yah! You too!" he answered back, noticing how he called him by his surname rather than the nickname: "Shou".

Yukina noticed something about the guy and realized that he was the guy they saw in the park when Kisa cried.

"Kisa-san? Wasn't he the guy we saw in the park?"

"Oh… Yah…" Kisa blushed.

"You said he was your first boyfriend… Are you cheating on me?!" Yukina accused.

"Wha-? No! What gave you that idea?!" Kisa answered.

"You don't text or call me back anymore and if you do, you would say: 'I'm busy' or 'Maybe later' or 'Sorry. Can't right now.' Were you with him for these past few weeks?" Yukina asked.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense but Kisa had nothing to hide.

"Of course, I was! He'll be the voice actor for the male protagonist!" Kisa said, annoyed.

"I guess you're having too much fun with him to even say "Hello" to me," Yukina said.

"It's not my fault. I was really busy. Ask anyone," Kisa defended.

Yukina looked away.

There was silence between them and Kisa broke it with a question.

"Yukina? Don't you trust me?"

When Yukina heard this, he met with Kisa's eyes and saw the sadness in them.

"I do, but… it's just that… I can't compete with the "first boyfriend", and that day at the park, you cried when you saw him! What was that about?! Do you still love him?!"

Kisa heaved a sigh, "I'll explain when we get to my house. We can't really discuss it here. I promise I'll explain to you everything," Kisa assured.

The walk home was silent and neither of them looked at each other, but they kept a close distance.

When they reached Kisa-san's house, they sat across each other in the living room and Kisa told him about his relationship with Aki.

"…I'm really happy for him," Kisa ended his story and let the silence drape over them.

Yukina approached Kisa and hugged him from the front.

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I just thought… I got a little… paranoid. I thought you still love him since he was your first boyfriend," Yukina said.

He separated himself from Yukina and looked into his eyes.

"Stop saying cute things," Kisa scolded as he cupped Yukina's face with his hands, "I only said he was my first BOYFRIEND, but YOU'RE my first LOVE."

Yukina was surprised. "Don't say things like that or else I'll eat you."

"Then eat me, I'm delicious after all," Kisa teased.

Yukina leaned in to kiss him, pushing him down on the couch.

They're tongues intertwined as they kissed leading to the night of love and ecstasy.

The next morning, Kisa was the first to wake up.

' _What time is it? Gotta make breakfast…'_

Kisa groped the coffee table for his phone to check the time and when he opened it and checked the screen, a new message greeted him.

' _Early in the morning?'_ he thought.

It was from Aki.

Was that him? Had to call you Kisa to avoid jealousy issues. Haha!

' _This guy…'_

Kisa chuckled and texted back a reply.

Yah. That was him. Good call. He's the jealous type too.

After a few seconds, there was a reply.

Haha! That just means he loves you so much!

After reading that message, Kisa looked at Yukina's sleeping face and smiled.

Yah… I feel loved.


End file.
